Ballet flats, also known as ballet shoes, ballerina shoes, ballerina flats, dolly shoes and skimmers, may generally be described as flat women's shoes with substantially open tops. Despite their name, they are frequently worn by those not engaged in the practice or performance of ballet for aesthetic reasons as well as for their portability, a trend which has increased in recent years. At least a part of this rise in popularity is due to their relatively small size and weight.
Traditional ballet flats are typically provided with elasticized gathered top lines to allow the shoe to securely conform to the shape of the wearer's foot. This feature is especially necessary for traditional ballet shoes because of the materials used (typically leather, which does not have substantial elastic properties) and the vigorous use to which they are designed to accommodate. Although, for traditional ballet shoes, this feature is necessary and desirable, when these shoes are worn for reasons of appearance and portability, this gathered top line creates extra bulk and may be considered unsightly. Because of the aesthetic problems created by elasticized gathered top lines, some ballet flats designed to appeal to those concerned primarily with appearance and portability have foregone this portion of the shoe. Due to these shoe's comparatively open uppers, they are less secure than the traditional variety and are liable to fall off of the user's foot during use.
What is needed, therefore, is an aesthetically pleasing, functional ballet flat style shoe that is capable of comfortably remaining on a wearer's foot during all manner of use while minimizing or eliminating the bulk traditionally associated with the elements present in a ballet flat designed to ensure such a secure fit.